


And they wilt away

by tj_eh



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Gen, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Loveless Marriage, Married Life, Pappa doesn't deserve mamma, but it had to be done, i know this is an abomination, mama is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_eh/pseuds/tj_eh
Summary: Things change. Family turns into an obligation. Heat simmers down. Marriage turns into a trap.All alone at night, Moominmamma feels her heart ache of loneliness. Pappa is just upstairs, sleeping soundly. The hole in her heart, though, doesn't yearn for her husband, but for love long lost, for passion long forgotten.Maybe someone, somewhere feels the same ache. Maybe someone can make Mamma feel whole again.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa





	And they wilt away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a passion project of mine. I wish to add more chapters once they've been written. I do have a direction and chapters planned, so don't worry, I will finish this one day. Because obviously you will want more of this.
> 
> I just need to perform an exorcism through sharing this awful piece of crap to get this thought out of my head so I can move on with my life. Thank you.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE  
> There will be romance in this story in the future, but i am still wondering if i should use a female oc or to make it reader insert. if you have any godawful opinions or wishes on this matter, please let me know.  
> If you'd rather it be reader-insert, whould you like the reader to be described as feminine and to use she/her pronouns, or for the reader to be described in a gender-nonconfirming manner and with they/them pronouns?

It was a rainy night when Moominmamma couldn’t sleep. Large droplets of water were crashing against the house vigorously and the desperate howling of the wind made her heart ache with desire to join its cries with her own. Still she resisted the urge, for it would be thoughtless to wake up her children and her husband.

Her husband. Her dear Moominpappa. Should she wake him up, tell him that the storm was too much to bear alone? Ask him to come downstairs and join her for a glass of apple wine and a good conversation, just like they used to do when they were young and in love?

Would he care? Would he even open his eyes at the sound of his own wife’s voice? Or would he tell her, “of course, my dear, i shall get the wine from the cellar, you just wait on the sofa”? He probably wouldn’t. Maybe he’d just roll over and tell her to go back to sleep. That is how it usually goes, after all.

But it didn’t used to be that way, no. It used to be so much better, so much sweeter. Moominmamma remembers the time when Pappa was ready to quiet down the raging sea for her, to pull the moon down from the sky for her, to do absolutely anything, all for her.

He used to make her feel so alive and loved. When did it all simmer down to obligations and lukewarm affections?

Moominmamma wept quietly into her hands. The sky wept with her.


End file.
